dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Avvar
Avvars are a tribe of human barbarians dating back to ancient times. Background Avvars were one of the tribes of the Alamarri, residing in the Frostback Mountains. Although often referred to as a single entity, the Avvars are actually groups of small tribes who operate independently of each other. The only unifying concepts that the Avvars share are their beliefs and culture. The Avvars fought against the Tevinter Imperium's advances on their land. With the help of dwarves they built the fortresses of Kinloch Hold, and Vigil's Keep. One became the home to Ferelden's Circle of Magi, and the other to Grey Wardens, after the Avvar culture declined. Following the First Blight, the Avvars made considerable advanced on the Tevinter territory. Maferath, an Avvarian leader married to Andraste managed to conquer all of the Imperium but Minrathous, with the help of other Alamarri tribes, and elven slaves led by Shartan. However, once they reached Minrathous, Maferath betrayed his wife and worked out a secret deal with Archon Hessarian. In exchange for truce and the lands south of Kirkwall, the barbarians would give the Magisters Andraste. The Avvars separated from the Alamarri some time after the First Blight, following a civil war. They took the the inhospitable Frostback Mountains of the Alamarri lands to call them home. Culture Permanence is a foreign concept to the Avvars. Nothing in the Frostbacks stays the same forever, and nothing in Avvar life is permanent either. Avvar settlements are temporary; their agreements are temporary; even their marriages are temporary. When two Avvars get married, during the ceremony the bride will sing a hymn to a select god while the groom attempts to undo a series of knots in a long rope. The number of knots the groom manages to undo will determine the years that the marriage will last. Though their culture declined over the years, some Avvar clans still exist today. Beliefs of Korth]] The Avvars still worship their old gods, the three dominant ones being Korth the Mountain-Father, Hakkon Wintersbreath, and The Lady of the Skies. Most Avvars also revere Imhar the Clever and the Great Bear Sigfost. They also worship many lesser gods such as Uvolla, who is the god of the Wending WoodAccording to the Statue of War. Korth the Mountain-Father Avvars believe Korth to be the god of mountains and caves, the eldest and strongest one, and that everything found in the mountains stems from him. They believe all the caves were carved by the Mountain-Father to shelter the Avvars, and that dwarves are also Korth's creation as they live within his mountains, deep underground.Codex entry: The Great Strife. Through his benevolence Avvars receive everything they need to survive - be it prey for hunters or green fields for goatherds. Majority of Avvars believe Korth is as old as Frostback Mountains. But the Winter Song of the ancient Frosthold clan tells otherwise. According to this song, which is sung during Wintersend, Korth was a hunter, who brought his people to the mountains at the dawn of time. "Dragon Age RPG - Blood in Ferelden. p.78-79." The Warden-Commander can interact with Shrine to Korth located underneath Vigil's Keep. of Hakkon]] Lady of the Skies In the Avvar beliefs, the Lady is goddess of the skies, including creatures living there such as birds, and the wind itself. One legend states that an Avvarian tribe worshipping the Lady disappeared right before Magisters were supposedly to attack their camp, the goddess was to send eagles that transported the clan to safety. Hawke can activate Lady's shrine as part of The Cult of the Sky, and fight the cultists worshipping the goddess. Hakkon Wintersbreath Not much is known of Hakkon, but the name suggests he may be the god of weather, specifically the winter. It is worth of noting that Andraste prayed to Korth and LadyCodex entry: Andraste: Bride of the Maker, but according to Chantry, she was heard by the Maker instead, as the false gods did not answer. Notable Avvars * Andraste - born in Denerim, married to Maferath * Disciple Havard, the first of the Disciples of Andraste * Maferath, a warlord in power in the time after the First Blight * Kell ap Morgan * Morrighan'nan, a chieftan of an Avvar clanCodex entry: The Legend of Luthias Dwarfson * Ruadan, an Avvarian "shaman" and mage * The spirit in the Statue of Peace * The spirit in the Statue of War Related codex entries See also * Brothers of Stone Trivia * Originally, one of the human origins was going to be an Avvar barbarian.David Gaider, BioWare forums * The name may be based on the real-life Avars, a confederation of groups of nomadic Eurasian warriors in the 9th century. * With Ferelden being based on Anglo-Saxon England, design elements suggest that the Avvar were inspired by the Celtic tribes of Britain: for example, their oppression by the Tevinter Imperium, who are based on the Roman Empire and their tribal dress, which resembles tartan kilts. However, they also contain elements of early Scandinavian cultures; staying in a mountainous snowy region of the world, some living in fortresses called Holds. Each hold is lead by a Jarl, which is the Scandinavian equivalent of an Earl (Arl in Dragon Age titles). This ties in with the fact that they often have contact with the dwarves of Orzammar, the dwarves having several elements of Viking culture present. References Category:Groups Category:Humans Category:Ferelden Category:Alamarri